


Strawberry and Mint

by Galadwen



Category: Santa Olivia - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kind of AU, after saints astray, or what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loup and Pilar are back living in Santa Olivia, and they opened an ice cream shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry and Mint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suisidle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisidle/gifts).



> A short ficlet I wrote for a friend :)

Loup sighed and leaned against the shining metal counter. The machines were softly buzzing, and she was positive she did everything alright. She looked around, proud of what they’ve build together in Santa Olivia. The town was slowly going back to some sort of normalcy, finding its own new ways and growing its own story. Their little ice cream shop was rapidly becoming the center of the town social activities and gossip: tourists, of course, came to visit from all over the country, to see the famous Saints, as Loup and Pilar were commonly called. And the town simply loved them: they loved them with the harsh, coarse affection of survivors. They were all in this together, and Loup couldn’t be more proud of her people, reclaiming the sun and the world for themselves.

A full laughter came from the front shop, and Loup could picture Pilar flirting with the customer, as she always did. She smiled to herself: it didn’t bother her anymore, because she knew that Pilar was hers, and that flirting was Pilar’s way of moving through life, light and bright, as a butterfly.

The sound of heels stepping lightly on the floor reached Loup, and she raised her eyes to find Pilar smiling at her, dark hair tied at the back of her neck, lips red and that sweet looks that she only reserved to Loup. A look full of words and memories and I love yous. _She’s so beautiful_. Loup couldn’t help but think. Every time Pilar walked into the room, it was just like sun and breeze and spring came in all together.

“Ehy baby, how’s the strawberry coming?” Pilar asked, nodding toward one of the machine.

“Fine, I think. It should be ready in a couple minutes”

“Good” Pilar approached Loup “Because there’s no one in the shop right now, and I really need a kiss” she leaned into Loup, who grinned, holding her “You’re such a needy lady” she said, kissing her “Such a baby, always asking…” she mumbled nipping her neck and making Pilar giggle.

“Oh baby” Pilar sighed, running one hand into Loup thick hair, a playful smile in her eyes “I only ever need you.”

Loup had half the mind of shoving her on the counter then and there, but the insistent beep of the ice cream machine stopped her. Pilar chuckled when Loup grumbled and dropped her hands making a face to go open it and retrieve the ice cream.

It was a good shade of red. At least she hadn’t fucked up, this time. Loup was pleased with herself.

“It looks delicious” said Pilar from over Loup’s shoulder. She shrugged and turned around to put it on the counter. “Taste it, first” she answered, and Pilar went to get two spoons. “I’m sure it’s wonderful, baby” she whispered kissing her again. Loup didn’t look so sure but she took the spoon and dipped it into the soft cream.

The moment she tasted it, she knew something was wrong. There was an after-taste to it, almost like… _mint?_

Pilar remained silent for a moment. “Well, it’s … interesting” she said eventually, looking at Loup mortified face. “It’s not! I put _fucking_ _mint_ into it! How did it even happen?” she pressed her head against the refrigerator, a loud groan of frustration escaping her lips when she saw the bottle of mint oil next to the _other one_. The one that actually goes into ice cream. Pilar rubbed her back, the feeling of Loup’s steel-hard muscles giving her a familiar shiver “It’s ok, baby, it’s good!” Loup snorted “How so? Mint and strawberries, the things that usually go together!”

Pilar just smiled, and leaned on Loup’s back, wrapping her arms around Loup’s waist “Just like us, baby” she said “and we turned out just fine.”Loup let out a sound that was half laugh, half bark, and turned around in Pilar’s arms. “I guess you’re the strawberry” she muttered, still upset at herself. Pilar chuckled “Of course, I’m sweet and girly. And you’re strong and not for everyone. Just like mint.”

“Just so?”

“Just so, honey.”

Loup smiled, holding Pilar back and resting one cheek on her shoulder.

“Pilar” she said at length.

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m so useless at making ice cream.”

“I know baby”

“Can’t we hire someone?”

“Yes. But none will ever look as cute as you do in that apron” Pilar winked

And Loup decided that, all in all, it was time to shove Pilar on that counter.

 


End file.
